Renji Abarai (Mangetsu20)/Kyodaina
Renji Abarai (連子肋ライ, renji abarai; Jap Lit Translation, "The Ranger Ribbed Rival,") is the Lieutenant of the 6th Division, whose superior is Byakuya Kuchiki. He is the childhood friend and comrade of Rukia Kuchiki, whom he's had noticeable romantic attraction to that he stubbornly conceals with his stubborn attitude. After fighting through a number of arduous trials and battles, Renji is considered a true elite combatant, someone whom will one day supersede his superior and take up the mantle of Captain. Appearance: Renji's New Look.jpg|Renji's Lieutenant Uniform Renji's Casual Appearance.jpg|Renji's Assumed Gigai Appearance Renji protrays a young man of well-built stature, retaining both a series of scars from his past battles and most recent series of training excercises. One of the most prominent of his body's features would be the series of tribal of tattoos, having been collected since his time as a child and moreso as his training and progress throughout the Gotei 13's ranks accelerated. Trading out the original Spiritual Pressure goggles he was given back during his "novice" time as a Lieutenant and the white cloth wrapped around his forehead to a black headband cloth instead, Renji's current rendition of his Shikhakushō shows a standard white sash tied around his waist, holding his Zanpakutō into a more Iaidō-style position to allow quick-drawing motion and versatility in unsheathing his weapon. Being of a tall stature of over six feet, Renji's appearance can be seen as both intimidating and respected, as his current level of stamina and physical strength is on par with his newly acquired powers within the Soul Reaper Arts. However, a really diverse form of his Gigai appearance appears a fine mixture between "badass" and "rebel-spirited", as he protrays his crimson hair into a finely trimmed spiked mohawk with a long ponytail running down the length of his back. With a fur-laced sleeveless jacket and a black muscle shirt, over a pair of shredded & worn jeans, as well as a pair of black boots and a chain-laced belt, designed to hold a exposed Zanpakutō during more "danger-expected" missions. Culminated with his natural tattoos and his now stoic, stubborn attitude, Renji is a perfect blend of a dangerous fellon and a badass vigilante, from which he usually protrays himself as. Personality: Tenacious. That can pretty much summarize a good portion of Renji's character. Having to have endured most of his childhood as an orphan, with no real biological nor foster family to raise or protect him, Renji had to learn how to fend for himself and muster his own resolve against unspeakable odds. While at times Renji's tenacity, during the past, has been seen bordering on both idiotic or foolish, Renji's newfound transcendence as a true warrior and veteran of arduous trials and conflicts, his tenacity would be more based on his incredible resolve to win any conflict he walks into, regardless if he is the one to do the finishing blow or not. However, the true shift in Renji's character took place after a good several years of verbally accounted arduous, and intense, training. With the sheer intent of surpassing entities the likes of Aizen, Renji now approaches battle not only with a hearty, feral, battle-driven spirit, but also with a stoic and impassive attitude when it comes to particular opponents in question. This takes place when he faces off against Jackie Tristan, a Fullbringer part of the Xcution gang that attempted to take on the Gotei 13's arrivals, with Renji purposely pitted by Yukio Vorarlberna. Having revealed of having a strong conviction against fighting women, Renji stubbornly (if not completely impassive to it) refused to draw his sword to fight a death match against Jackie. After proving to be no match, Jackie asked him why he would not deal a death blow to an enemy, Renji simply answered that only scum would cut down women, whether they be enemies or not, proving of his chivalrous character being closely related to Ichigo Kurosaki's. While at times he does let his temper get the best of him, Renji's overall disposition is considerably more composed than his younger self. Allowing logic and training to override most of his decisions, both outside and within combat, Renji is a tactful and clever creature among the Gotei 13, having shown patience and endurance that many beyond his years admire in his youthful state and current ranking. With only the few things of threatening the safety or shaming his friends, does Renji truly become enraged, but has a large amount of control over his actions to this regardless. Affiliations: Synopsis: History: Powers/Abilities: Great Spiritual Power: Renji retains a high amount of Spiritual Power, having gained it through years of rigorous training and constant focus between his unbreakable bond between himself and his Zanpakutō. Due to this feat, Renji is considered one of the most powerful Lieutenants whom is on the verge of attaining the title of Captain because of the sheer potency and power behind his bountiful volume of Spirit Energy residing within his being. With every battle and every conflict, Renji's potency with his Spiritual Pressure becomes noticeably more controlled and focused, become as razor sharp and superheated as his powers through Hakuda, Zanjutsu, and Kidō, have become. *Spiritual Pressurized Armor: A technique in which Captain-class warriors with substantial enough Spiritual Power and control over their own spirit energy can employ as a practical defensive tactic, Renji can concentrate a portion of his Spiritual Pressure over a particular portion of his body. While not as omnipresent or raw destructive as Kenpachi Zaraki's, Renji can use limbs and even his own head as living shields to take on attacks that would normally severely wound him and completely disperse the damage or dampen it. This could also be used as an act of intimidation towards lesser opponents, giving them the sincere impression there isn't any form of resistance that can be mustered to defeat someone of his caliber. *Bakuhami (爆破身, bakuha mi; Jap Lit Translation, "Exploding Body."): A special, one-of-a-kind technique invented by Renji. This technique is a hybrid of hardening the density of his body while creating an explosive output of Hadō-based energy at close proxomity, in almost how a suicide bomber would ignite his own bombs strapped to his chest, yet with Renji would remain unharmed and intact. Another variant to this technique is similar to his Shikotsu Taihō technique, Renji can charge up volatile energy around the base of his particular limb of choice, or even his mouth, and discharge it in an eruptive force towards his designated target(s). Immense Physical Attributes: Above all other things that Renji has drastically increased abilities in, is his physical stamina and natural physical prowess. Throughout a mere two year period, Renji had increased his physical power to such a degree, it rivals that of some of the most Elite and Seasoned Captains in regards of physical aptitude and concentration within physical power. With now passive awareness of his physical force and dexterity, Renji can move at high paced speeds rivaling even those garbed in Bankais specializing in Speed Enhancement, a hindsight improvement that may have been unconsciously improved due to his known rival who mastered speeds much faster than his own earlier on in his career. Having said this, Renji has improved muscle control, organ manipulation, and muscle contraction and extraction with incredible control, most of it stemming from his intense training through various martial art practices and swordsman arts. Manipulating his own vast spirit energy, Renji can compliment his already vastly improved physical stamina, making him a near unstoppable force of bodily muscle and precise speed. Tenacious Tactician: Being one of the few to actually think outside of the box, Renji has often used unordinary methods to defeat his opponents, Renji is both a skillful and stubborn. Having used this to his advantage than a crutch, Renji's unrelenting attitude transformed him from the loud-mouthed young warrior into a veteran of hardened resolve and unstoppable focus. Using any means necessary to achieve victory to his satisfaction, Renji will often keep his cool even in the worst of scenarios...a trait he picked up from his superior, and would often ridicule and mock those of unworthiness or unspeakable low moral standards. Zanjutsu Mastery Hakuda Mastery Hohō Mastery Kidō Practitioner Equipment/Paraphenilia: Zanpakutō: Behind the scenes/Trivia: Quote(s):